Talk:Mountain Banshee
When Jake replies to "He will try to kill you." are you sure it is "Great"? It's on the trailer somewhere in the middle but i think he says "magnificent" or something? (I would check myself but the video isn't loading) --IWantheUltimateChange 15:57, December 31, 2009 (UTC) He says "Outstanding" after what Neytiri said :) -Avatar- 16:11, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, though it was something else other then 'Great'. --IWantheUltimateChange 01:30, January 1, 2010 (UTC) No probs :) -Avatar- 01:34, January 1, 2010 (UTC) just a theory: the deep red on Banshee chins and sternums might be used to attract a mate. I have no evidence for this beyond the color shift, but it seems plausible...Yoda112358 00:24, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :lets stay with what is known, no speculation unless there is significant evidence supporting it. Agent Tasmania 04:57, January 16, 2010 (UTC) shouldn't this be titled 'Ikran'? seeing as they are particular to the Na'vi (more so than humans at least) who are co-native. the human name will follow in the opening line.Agent Tasmania 04:57, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :We have determined that the site is much easier to navigate with the human terms dominating the article names. Also the activist survival guide uses this method as well. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 05:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::so we just have a re-direct from the human name and allow the accuracy. on other wikis, things are listed in native names were appropriate and this is appropriate. Agent Tasmania 10:58, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I've seen people using "Ikrans" to refer to multiple banshees. is this right? it seems like it should be like sheep or fish where ikran is both singular and plural. Yoda112358 17:50, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Depends on which grammar you want to apply. Using Na'vi grammar it would be Ayikran. Is there any other English noun than ends in -ran and is pronounced like ʀan and not like the usual ræn (like in random)? Otherwise, I guess, it's free for interpretation, but ikran feels most correct for me, too. But I'm no native English speaker... Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 20:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Intruction This article deserves an introductory paragraph of more than one sentence. So if anyone feels the urge to write something... ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 23:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Clan What about the entire clan that rides the Ikran? Or the apparent leader of said clan? We have the name of the Direhorse clan leader but not this one. Is it mentioned anywhere?--Lostevil99 03:20, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :We don't know any of the other clan's names or their leaders in the movie. The horse clan leader's name isn't known either. Akwey is only an assumption based on practically nothing. So Ikran People of the Eastern Sea and Horse Clan of the Plains is all we have for now. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 05:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Looking into a banshee's eyes Neytiri does look directly into Seze's eyes, as Jake does into his banshee's. I'm guessing that banshees don't like being stared at by a hunter other than their partners or something, just like they won't accept any other rider. At any rate, what the article says seems a bit off. :Starshade 17:43, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Required wing power Don't you think denser atmosphere would call for less downstroke force? You can easily pedal yourself in water(=much denser) but not in air. Though the air resistance generated because of forward movement would be stronger, I think it'd be easier for banshees to fly in Pandoran atmosphere than in lower-density Terran atmosphere. :Starshade 09:44, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Syrinx?!? An ikran wouldnt have a vocal organ called a syrinx- a syrinx is a very painful sinal disorder...I know because I have it!! Please try actually checking first before using random medical terminology & hoping no one will notice. :You should check your facts before you make a fool of yourself: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Syrinx_%28bird_anatomy%29 Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 07:20, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Avatar | Mountain Banshees : Avatar Mountain Banshees; clans, rituals and culture of Na'vi I've written a piece on the Na'vi way of life- their culture, their way of life- the philosophical and religious beliefs of the people and how the Mountain Banshees are a huge part of that, as our our animals (such as pets, hunting partners, and spirit animals). The banshees are kind of what a spirit animal or 'Soul mate' would be, but as one species, a species so developed to the people that each is an individual, and each can be paired or matched with a Na'vi or Avatar. Their animals play a huge part in their life, and so the article is quite central to them. The piece is written so that there is as little speculation as possible. Comparisons between our lives, of Sully's life, and of what culture can be are used and built upon so that what is written can be taken, for the most part, as a literal documentation on both the Na'vi and the Avatar mountain banshees. Here's a link to the piece on Avatar Mountain Banshees (This sentence is the link) if anyone's interested. Two things- if you do read it, let me know what you think. If there's anything in there that you think is supported enough- by either evidence, emulated experience or through reading into the movie- feel free to edit into the Wiki page to include this information, with a source cited. I really do think that there's useful information in this document. I hope that it can be read, enjoyed and perhaps taken from. Hatss (talk) 15:37, August 28, 2017 (UTC) :It would be better to put this in a blog post, which also has a more suitable comment section for discussion of your post. Talk pages are supposed to be used to discuss the content of the article itself. :Btw, you should fix the huge gaps between each paragraph if you expect anyone to read your text. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 08:56, August 30, 2017 (UTC)